


It's A Nightmare

by SeriouslyStressed



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Gore, Romance, don't know other tags, horror?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriouslyStressed/pseuds/SeriouslyStressed
Summary: Five years after Sarah's adventure in the labyrinth she is faced with another, more deadly, challenge. What is the challenge? Well, read and find out! (Rated M beginning chapters and chapters to come!)





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I tried my hand at a Labyrinth fanfic! Please feel free to leave comments! :D

(I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters mentioned in my story.)  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

       It's been about five years since my experience in the labyrinth and in all honesty, life hasn't been all that great. The first few weeks home felt so surreal, almost like I wasn't really here. My friends visited me almost every day to tell me what was going on and how they were. Apparently after I left Jareth had become more strict with his ruling and had wiped almost everyone's memory of that day, leaving only their memories and his own. Hoggle expressed his concern to me after he had tried to talk to one of the guard goblins about what happened. He said that the goblin gave him a confused look and threatened to take him to Jareth for unruly conduct. Still having fear of the fae king he left the goblin standing at his post and ran to find Didymus and Ludo. Didymus, being as far from the castle and creatures as he is, didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Ludo on the other hand noticed that his rock friends wouldn't talk to him about the previous day. With that knowledge, Hoggle and the others came to me confused and hurt. 

       About a week later he came back to me by himself to tell me that the rules in the Underground were getting stricter and stricter as the days went by. Jareth had made a law stating that if anyone was heard talking about a "conqueror of the labyrinth" to tell him and stay as far away from them as possible and if anyone was found hiding knowledge of the "conqueror" they would be sent for a dip in the Bog of Eternal Stench or worse; killed. 

        He then started making changes to the actual labyrinth itself. Making it harder for any runner or creature to get through unscathed. Almost every corner had some type of dangerous trap on the other side, many of which being deadly. From what I was told, one of his servants was finishing putting in the last spike trap and had fallen in on accident. The poor thing got impaled by multiple spikes and was pronounced dead in the scene. Hoggle was the only one close enough to see the little goblin meet his untimely death. The most sickening part is that Jareth had stood there while the whole thing happened with a smile on his face. Not his normal cocky grin, but a grin filled with pure malice and genuine pleasure. It almost made it seem like he pushed the little creature in himself. His eyes had this demonic gleam in them that would've sent even the bravest of men running for their money. Hoggle didn't want to tell me anything else about that incident and decided to take his leave before scaring me with the horrific details. 

      That was the only major thing to happen during the five year period. Of course I was being informed about all of the unfortunate souls, both creatures and humans alike, who had fallen victim to one of his traps and not to mention the maniacal laughter that could be heard throughout the land following the news of the newest victim. The thought of winding up in that labyrinth again after this kind of news was sickening to say the least. It quickly became my number one priority to never do anything that would make it so I was forced to go back. It's just a shame that I didn't know that I was going to end up there again. And very soon too. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Woo chapter one complete! I'm really excited to write this story! If you like this let me know! I love getting feedback!


	2. I'm Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have about 19 or so chapters that are "completed". There will be spelling errors in them so I apologize in advance!

(As stated before I do not own Labyrinth or the characters. This chapter gets a little gruesome)  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I laid in my bed wide awake, too scared to go back to sleep. Images of the dark, foreboding labyrinth plagued my dreams night after night. Dreams of getting stuck in traps, mauled by creatures hired to secure the labyrinth, and getting killed by Him. His lips drawn back in a cruel sneer as he looks unforgivingly down at my withering form. His dark chuckle filling the air around me filling me with an immense amount of dread. The last thing I see before I wake up every night is his eyes. Two mismatched orbs glowing in the darkness filled with hate and the need to witness my end. 

It's only recently that these dreams have been making what's supposed to be a peaceful time a living nightmare. I would have to say it all started within the last week or so. If I remember correctly the day it started was the day that Hoggle told me about the most gruesome death to date. 

Hoggle had been assigned to tend to the bushes in the garden area of the labyrinth when he heard it. The scream that haunts everyone's dreams. It wasn't too far from where he was stationed so he went to go check it out. What he found was a girl, probably in her late teens, laying on the ground and a grinning Jareth standing over her. The girl had been so frightened by him appearing out of nowhere that she didn't notice that he brought some "friends" along with him. "They looked like they was makin a deal," Hoggle told me. "If only the little lady saw those... those... Animals! She could've gotten away." Finishing he looked down at his hands, trying to steady himself before continuing. He took a deep breath, looked up at me, and said in a grave voice. "But she didn't have the gift. No new runner has it anymores."

I knew that I needed to ask him about this "gift", but he was determined to finish his story before he lost the courage to. He told me that Jareth had said something to trick her into believing that he cared about her and wanted to help her. It was her mistake for believing him. As soon as she let her guard down he snapped his fingers and his henchmen ran up to the girl and held her down. He then walked up to her, crop in hand, and whacked her multiple times leaving tiny, deep wounds all over her. His men then proceeded to rub dirt and anything else they could get their grubby little hands on into her cuts causing her to scream out once again. 

He then snapped his fingers again. Three of the creatures sat down on her limbs while the fourth one puller her arm. It didn't take long for her to unleash the loudest bloodcurdling scream ever. Hoggle watched in horror as her arm was stretched to the point that it just ripped off. "The sound," he said " is enough to make me vomit." Now he's a strong little guy so hearing him say that means that it was horrible. Still screaming, the girl watched as the creature used her arm as a play thing before putting it down and pinning her to the ground while the next creature pulled her other arm. This time, a pop was heard over the noise which cause the animal to yank her arm clear off in one fluid motion. The last two did it at the same time as to not waste anymore time. Jareth, apparently, just stood there praising the vile creatures for their work. 

Finally, it was his turn. He straddled what was left of her and proceeded to whisper something into her ear. The only thing that Hoggle managed to hear was 'no ones going to beat me ever again'. Jareth stood and looked down at the girl with his sick twisted grin before repeatedly stomping on her face. Blood and bone was sent in every direction. By the third stomp he had reached the brain which soon went the way as everything else did. His laughter was that of a complete maniac. The amount of blood and gore sent Hoggle over his breaking point. He saw Jareth stand up and turn to face where he was. "He-he says 'do what you want with this useless pile of rubbish. Just don't make too much of a mess' befores disappearing." Shivering at the memory he gave me a warning. "He'd probably made you his next target, little lady. I knows you won't do nothin' to get you sent back there but he might just do it for nos reason at all. Be on your toes."

Back to normal time, the sun had just come up and was eliminating my room with columns of light that poured through my window. I looked over at the mirror and sighed. Hoggle was right. I am his next target. I need to find out what this gift is fast or else I'm screwed. Hoggle, please visit early today.


	3. Hello Again

      The whole day was spent with me pacing back and fourth in front of my clock. Hours after hours passed by and Hoggle never came. "Six o'clock." I muttered while wringing my hands. "Hoggle should've been here by now. Maybe he's bu-" A loud crash sounded through the house. Glancing around my room something, anything, to use as a weapon. There was no time to waste and I grabbed the first thing I saw. Toby's old baseball bat. How that got in my room is a mystery but I'm thankful that it was there. 

       Checking every room I passed I noticed that nothing was wrong. Guest room: intact. Bathroom: spotless. Living room: as clean as it's ever been. Just one last place to look. The kitchen. Rounding the corner I could see that this was the place that the noise originated from. All of my cabinets were open, their contents littering the ground, and the oven door laid wide open with shattered glass underneath it. The whole room was a complete disaster!

       Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the overturned pots shift slightly. It seemed so familiar and I didn't like it one bit. I know that he made me his next victim and that terrifies me to the core. Glancing over at the overturned pot I felt curiosity and fear fill my body and before I knew it, I was making my way over to the pot. 

       Standing just above it I waited to see if it would move again. Minute after minute went by. 'It must have just been my eyes. Or maybe the lack of sleep.' I thought while taking a step back. Almost as if whatever was in that pot could read my mind, it moved again. Not a little bit like it did before, but a few feet in the opposite direction. I knew that removing the pot was a foolish thing to do but my curiosity was getting the better of me. So with baseball bat still in hand I quickly flipped that pot right side up. 

Nothing.

Nothing was there. 

       "This is just like last time. I moved the cover, nothing's there." I said while slowly walking backwards. "And now I move the pot and there's nothing there!" I started backtracking even faster out of the room. 'I need to get the fuck out of here, right now!' My brain screamed at me. It felt like I was being watched from every direction. 

       Just as I was about to leave that cursed room, my back hit something... warm. All the blood drained from my face and I could feel my heart rate picking up. 'Please don't be him! I don't want to go back!' Panicking was the only thing that was appropriate for this situation. Whoever is behind he chuckled and wrapped there arms around me. 

"Hello, Sarah. It's so nice to see you again."


	4. It Starts

"J-Jareth!? What are you doing here? Let me go!"  I shouted while struggling to get his arms off of me. 

"Oh come now, my love. Aren't you happy to see me? It's been so long."

"Why would I, of all people, be happy to see you!?" He chuckled while tightening his hold and resting his chin on my shoulder. 'Why is he doing this to me!? Why doesn't he just take to there already!? He's stalling.' There was a time where these touches would've been accepted, but that was in the past, back when I was just barely fifteen. And knowing what I know now just makes me want to break any kind of contract with him, to get as far away as possible. It would be futile in the end and would more likely get me hurt in the process, but it's a chance that I would be willing to take. But the opportunity never came

        He turned his head so he could get a clear view of my face. Grinning, he pulled me back closer to him. "You've hurt me, Sarah. I wanted nothing more than to be civil with you during this little reunion of ours but you've forced my hand." His smirk completely vanished from his face leaving behind a snarl like expression. "I will not be giving you any option this time, my dear. No, you will be going back with me, running my labyrinth, and claiming your prize." His words came out as snarls and he never broke I contact. Everything he has just said sent shivers down my spine. My heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to bust out of my chest. And my world had started to spin. Closing my eyes to keep from being sick and to block out the world was the only thing I could psychically do. I was actually longing for unconscious, but it never came. What did come, however, was a burst of fresh air and a cold breeze that followed. 

       I knew where I was, I knew very well. Opening my eyes I saw a sight that had plagued my dreams. A dark, dreadful labyrinth full of death and despair. A place that was once a dream to be in when I was younger which had turned into my worst nightmare. This didn't seem right! Why would he do this to the one thing he cherished the most? He really has lost it!

       The crunch of the dirt underneath his boots was the only indication that I had of him backing off of me. I quickly spun around to view him and noticed that he looked almost exactly the same as when I last saw him. The only difference were the dark bags under his eyes. It seemed like he hadn't slept in weeks, maybe months. 'The poor guy... Wait, no! Don't show any remorse for him! Remember what he did that that other girl? He could very easily do it to you!'

       "Isn't it beautiful, my dear?" He said staring off into the distance. 'Beautiful? Not anymore! Not since you lost your fucking mind!' I wanted to say but didn't at the fear of what would happen. 

"Why am I here, Jareth? I didn't wish anyone away! I haven't done anything that would make you bring me back here!"

A sick grin spread across his face. "Why of course you haven't done anything wrong, my love. You're mainly here to amuse me by running my labyrinth. That's all."

       I turned to face the labyrinth again. It looked to be just as long as last time and just as innocent. But I know better. He's messed with it, changed it around, made it an undesirable place for both human and creature. It was suffering. I could feel it. It didn't like what had happened to it, much less what's been happening to the poor things that perished inside its walls. There was something else in despair as well but I couldn't place my finger on where it was coming from. 

        "You have thirteen hours to complete my labyrinth, Sarah. Prove to me that you are still the same conqueror after all these year, and I may let you go." He said before he disappeared. The only thing remaining of him was his laugh. Never before has a laugh scared me so much, had made me want to run, made me not want to be somewhere. 

       This was it. The moment I had been dreading for well over a week had finally come. There's no going back now. 'Lets get this show on the road.' I thought while taking my first step towards the place that was longing to be saved. A place that also held another hurt soul I need of saving. But who is this creature?


	5. Why

       Why is this happening to me? I didn't think that this was something that could ever happen to me. I am a king, and a rather fair one too, for crying out loud! I knew I shouldn't have trusted this bastard. His plan all along was to lure Sarah here to harm her. 

"If you are to so much as harm a single hair on her head then I'll-"

       "Quiet you fool! There is nothing that you can do to make me stop! I have more power that you!" Gale, my captor, interrupted. He's nothing but a young fool who believes I am the cause for his suffering when he is the only one to blame. He's put himself at the center of his world and when anything bad happens to him he blames the first person who comes to mind. Of course it's me. I've done nothing but give him a better life. When he was wished away, no one would come to try to win him back. I only did was was right. I saw he had the potential to be something far better than a goblin. So I gave him to a fae couple who I knew were looking for a child after theirs passed away. I hadn't seen this child in years  and was surprised he even remembered me. He said he wanted to learn from me to improve his magic, so I took him under my wing. I taught him everything I knew. I treated him like he was my own. It wasn't until it was too late that I found out he was planning on making my life a living hell.  

~•Flashback•~

       I had been sitting in the thrown room watching the goblins as they ran around in a drunken craze. I couldn't help but smile. Even though they are infuriating at times they are like my children and I thought of them all fondly. I was so entrance with their antics that I hadn't notice Gale come in. 

      I had offered for him to be my heir the day before and thought that was why he was here. I looked up and smiled at him offering him a seat. He remained straight faced and ordered my goblins out of the room. They all looked at me for permission. I nodded and they were off. 

       I turned back to Gale with a questioning look. "What is this about, young man? You have no right in ordering my people around." I told him. A snarl like smirk spread across his face. 

"No your majesty, YOU have no right in ordering MY people around!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I think it's time for your era to end... and mine to begin!" He said launching at me. 

       I had no time to counter his attack. He knocked me out of my throne and if I only I didn't hit my head on the way down I would still be in my control of my body right now. When I had came to I noticed that I was carrying  his body to his chambers. I thought nothing of it because I was under the impression that I had won. I didn't realize until he started talking that I hadn't. 

"Well well well. I hope you like your new accommodations, your majesty. You're going to be in there for a long time."

The last thing I remember is his laugh. Dark and full of hate. 

~•Flashback End•~

       That's when it hit me. He has no power over me. All his power is mine! He's only in my body because I was weak and couldn't fight him. "That's what you think, you brat. You have absolutely no power over me! You're just using my power for your own personal gain!"

       "I have no power over you? That's rich!" A loud chuckle escaped his lips. "I'm afraid you've forgotten who's in charge her now. You're under my control and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" He snapped before draining more of my power. How he wasn't feeling the effects is beyond me. It was mentally draining and excruciatingly painful. He is going to regret the day he did this. My magic is too strong for him and will tear him apart from the inside out. I can see it happening already. He may not be able to feel it, but his body sure is. He's spent so much time in my body that he hasn't seen the side effects on his own. He's nowhere near as strong as when he came here five years ago. He hasn't even noticed. 

"You think you're all powerful and mighty, don't you? You're just a coward who hides behind someone else so not to get in trouble. Am I right?" I challenged

"I told you to be quiet! You know nothing about me!" He conjured up a crystal and focused on Sarah's image. "My she's already past the entrance. That simply will not do now will it, sire. Randol!" The goblin ran up to him and bowed. 'Can they really not tell that he is not me?'

"Yes, King?"

"We've got company. Take your men to the entrance and rough 'em up a bit. And, oh, don't be too rough. We need her to complete the labyrinth. Alive."

"Yes, sir. Right away!" He bowed again and ran off to get his troops. 

"What are you planning to do to her when she gets here?" I asked him. 'This isn't going to be good.'

"My I thought you would love to see the conqueror of your labyrinth and your heart die right in front of you." He said in an amused tone.

       No. He can't do this! She's an innocent just like all the other runners and creatures. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER YOU BASTARD! I'LL- I'll..."

"What? What will you do, old man? I'm in control of your body now! You can't do anything!" He replied waving my hand in front of us to prove his point. "You're trapped in your own head. Wherever I go, you go. Whatever I see, you see." I could tell he was smirking. "Whatever I do... YOU do!" He burst into maniacal laughter. He's planning on making me kill her! If she doesn't find out what's going on soon it'll be too late.

"Now. Let's go wait for the troops to get back."

Don't worry Sarah. There just might be something I can do yet!


	6. Trouble

The sound of the door slamming shut behind me echoed throughout the long corridor. Nothing looked the same. Everything was pitch black. You couldn't tell where a wall ended and the path began! All the glitter that was littering the ground had been cleaned up as well. "Well isn't this dark and ominous..." I muttered under my breath. This isn't going to go well in the dark, but I have to try. "At least I remember how to get through this part... Unless he changed it all..." 

Slowly making my way down the long corridor I found that it was surprisingly clear of debris. It is nothing like last time. No fallen branched scattered here and there, no small dying trees to grab and pull at my clothing as I made my way down, and... no feeling of being watched. I hate to admit this but... I felt safe knowing that I was being watched. I almost felt like nothing could've hurt me. Like I was invincible almost. 'What happened to him?' I found myself wondering. 'Even though he was my enemy at one point, he was still extremely generous and... I admit, I did appreciate everything he did for me...' A short while later I started to feel exhausted. The sleepless nights were finally catching up to me. 

Finding the nearest wall, I leaned my back against it. The cool rock started to lull me to sleep. However, as much as I would've loved to have gone to sleep, I knew I needed to stay awake. I never knew when something could pop out and get me. Slowly sliding to the ground, I pulled my legs up to my chest. 'Why am I here?' I thought to myself. I had been asking myself this a lot today. It just didn't make sense to me! 'I really don't belong here. He's supposed to have no power over me...'

"Allo? Is someone there?" Something in the dark said to me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned toward the voice and moved a little closer. The small for of a caterpillar started to take shape. "Oh if it isn't that young girl who came through here awhile back! How have you been dearie?" The little bug asked. I remember him! He was so nice when I met him the first time. Wait, what he just said. Does that mean he actually remembers me?

"How do you remember me? I thought Jareth erased everyone's memory of me?" I questioned

"Nah he must've forgot about this little ol' caterpillar. But I must ask; what are you doing back here? That baby has to be too old to be wished away by now." His plume of hair bobbing as he shook his head. 

"If only I knew. Jareth just appeared in my home and brought me here claiming that there was a prize for me." Even in the darkness I could still see his expression turn grim. 

"Dearie, you have to be extremely careful treading there parts nowadays. There's traps everywhere!" He warned. I told him I knew and what I was told happened to this place when I left. He nodded and agreed with everything adding in how he talked to every runner who passed by never to be seen again. It pained him. He felt helpless. "What could I've done? I'm just a little worm. So easily overlooked. Some of the people didn't even see me until the third or fourth time I called out to them." He added. I nodded and started thinking. 'How was I able to see him almost immediately? Maybe this is the gift Hoggle told me about. I'll have to ask him when I see him.'

"Well don't let me keep you any longer. I know your being timed. Oh and I have some advice for you! Come closer and don't tell anyone I told you this." One of his little legs motioned me closer. "Go the left way this time. It will take you straight to the castle." He whispered and then quickly made his way back into his home but not before shouting, "If you have time when you're finished, would you mind coming back to meet the Mrs.? She would appreciate that!" Well now I have a new reason to win! I really don't want to let him down. He's been so nice to me. What he said before that got me thinking. 'Now why didn't he tell me this last time?' I wondered. 'Oh well, if it gets me there faster then I'll go that way.'

Brushing my hair behind my ear with my hand, I walked into the opening and turned left. There was a long walk way that didn't seem to have any turns. As I made my way down I could start to see that it did in fact have a turn with what looked like a small light around the corner. 'I need to get that light. Maybe it will help me see the traps.' Picking up my pace I made my way forward with a slight jog. About half way down the corridor there was shuffling and hushed voices behind me. When I turned around there was nothing there and the noises stopped. Brushing it off as my imagination I continued down the corridor. I was so focused on reaching that light that I didn't notice that I was walking into a small trap. A rope had been held across the small walkway hidden in the darkness. My ankle got snagged on it and I was sent tumbling to the ground. It was at this time that I noticed the sounds had come back, closer than before. Snapping my head up I saw a rough looking gang of goblins. 

"Well what do we have here?" The leader, I'm guessing, said. He was taller than the rest with average looking goblin features and a well built frame. He was probably one of the more desirable goblins in the city based on how the other ones looked. The other goblins had A smaller goblin made his way up to him slowly and whispered, "Randol did you forget? This is the human we were sent to-" "Hush up! I know this, dimwit! It was purely a rhetorical question." He said striking the smaller one. 

       He walked up to me and grabbed my chin turning it left and right in order to get a better look at me. With half lidded eyes and a small grin he said, "Too bad the King wants you alive. Otherwise, we could've made you our newest toy. Oh well!" Throwing my head to the side, scratching me with his razor like nails in the process, he turned back to the others and gave them a hand gesture. The other goblins started cackling and fidgeting around. "Come on boys! We've got a job to do!"


	7. What I Did

       'I-I have to get out of here!' I screamed internally to myself managing  to backup maybe a foot so. When I tried to move back further I felt a tug on my foot. Looking down, I discovered that it was tangled in the rope. I tried to kick it off but that only made it tighter. The hoard of goblins let out a loud laugh and quickly charged at me, drawing whatever weapons they had. 

       One of the goblins swung at my foot with a rusty sword. The sword hit the rope, cutting it in half. Not wanting to waste any time, I spring to my feet and started sprinting down the path. 'Run, run, run!' I chanted over and over again trying to cover as much space as possible. I got about three feet away when I felt another pull on my ankle causing me to once again fall on my face. The cause this time, however, was a goblin pulling the rope making my left move from underneath me. "You can't outrun an army, stupid human!" He hissed at me through clenched teeth. 'An army? He sent his goddamn army after me!?'

       The other goblins soon caught up. Randol put his hand up, stopping them mere inches from me. He made another hand gesture signaling a small group of goblins to come forward. These goblins carried smaller weapons, but weapons are still weapons. He signaled for the goblin with the sword to come forward as well. The goblin made his way up to my head and placed the tip of the sword at my neck. "One wrong move and you can kiss your life goodbye." He sneered down at me. 

"Normally in situations like these we would have 'fun' with our victims before we kill them." Randol started explaining grinning at what he insinuated. 

"I thought you said you weren't supposed to kill me!" I accused. He narrowed his eyes and walked up to me so he too was looking down on me. 

"The King isn't here right now is he? Plus, he never said how intact you are supposed to be when you get to him!" Backing away he turned to the smaller group and nodded. "You see, we're going to do this in three waves. Each wave consisting of different weapons. It only stops when I say it does."

       Snapping his fingers, the group ran up to me lashing at me with everything they have. I felt the whips slashing and tearing at my skin, the pipe like objects crashing into me leaving large bumps in their wake, I could feel as the blood began to ooze from my open wounds. It was agony! Glancing over, Randol had the most sickening grin on his face as he watched what his goblins were doing to me. He was enjoying this way too much. 

       The beating went on for about fifteen minutes before it was stopped. Randol had raised his hand up and called his men to attention. Sending them back to the group he turned his back to me and started ordering different goblins to come forward. 'I have to do something quick.' I thought to myself slightly turning my head. The sharp tip of the sword pressed deeper into my neck as I moved. Glancing up, I saw that the swordsman was distracted by what was happening up front. 'That's it!' With out hesitation, I reached up and tore his hand away from the weapon grabbing it with my other. 

       He let out a gasp in surprise but was silenced by me putting the sword to his own neck. "Don't do anything stupid or else I'll spill your blood." I warned. He took a step back managing to keep eye contact before trying to run at Randol. Without thinking I swung at him but only managed to take his hand off. The goblin shrieked in pain as he looked in horror at his hand fell to the ground. Randol spun around and gasped at the sight before him. He didn't expect for this to happen. "Screw the Kings orders!" He yelled. "We're taking you out! Right here, right now!"

       He whistled to the group behind him and fling his hand forward. The group let out a battle cry as they ran at me. Taking a step back, I steadied myself and lifted the sword above my head. Swinging at them as they neared I managed to chop off limb after limb, spewing blood everywhere. 'How am I doing this? I've never held a sword in my life!' Goblin after goblin came forward, all almost losing something in the process. The ones that didn't get hurt managed to hit me with whatever the had. Thankfully I was the only one with a sword. However the ones that were carrying the scrap metal managed to strike me a few times leaving nasty gashes on my torso. 

       After about thirty minutes of non stop fighting, they all seemed to back away. The ones that chose to stay ran at me with everything they got. Raising the sword and closing my eyes. I swing at them again. I could feel the sword make contact multiple time and started to wonder what was going on. Cracking an eye open I could see that I had sliced through all of them. They payed on the floor gasping for air as they slowly bled out. Some of them even had there organs laying beside them. I felt sick just looking at what I had did. 

       Ronald looked on with horror. His men were laying before him dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Spinning around to face his men he shouted, "Well don't just stand around! Do something!" They all flinched and coward away not wanting to make eye contact with either of us. He clenched his fists and turned to point an accusing finger at me. "You're go-" He got interrupted by the sound of approaching feet

       "Sarah? Sarah what are you doing here?" A voice behind me said. Not wanting to turn my back on Randol I glanced out of the corner of my eye and was extremely happy to see who I saw. Hoggle was standing beside me with a look of shock and pure disgust on his face. I heard Randol scoff and order his men to carry the wounded back to the castle. Before departing he looked at me with cold eyes. "One way or another, you're going to pay for what you've done here!" He yelled before running back to his group. 

       "Hoggle. Get me out of this place I don't want to see what I've done anymore." I whispered dropping the sword to the ground. He looked at the sword and then to the bodies on the ground before slowly nodding and leading me out of this awful passage way and into the light.


	8. It's Time

       Gale stood at the entrance of the castle with "his" arms folded behind his back. A cold breeze blew past pushing the stolen bodies hair in front of his eyes. Huffing an aggravated sigh he pushing the pesky lock out of his way. Getting rid of the crystal that he used to watch as his goblins assault the girl he pinched the brim of his nose. Never had he seen a girl as strong as her. She was a threat to him. He had to get rid of her if he wanted to stay in power. 

       "You never told me how strong this girl is, Jareth." He said with a hint of surprise. Jareth, however, wasn't as surprised. He knew Sarah too well and had been able to see all the pent up power she had. He smiled to himself. 'That's my girl.'

"You never asked me now did you?" He responded. 

"Don't get an attitude with me! You wouldn't want your precious mortal to get hurt anymore now do you?" Gales temper was starting to flare. 

"Send any more men after her and you won't have an army anymore." Jareth said. 

       Before Gale could do anything, Randol and his remaining men walked up to him, the wounded being carefully toted behind. Gale looked down at the little being and snarled. Randol looked like he was about to faint before taking a few steps back. Reaching down quickly, Gale grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to eye level. "Maybe I was wrong in making you captain! Here I though you were strong and powerful, but I was proven wrong. You couldn't even keep a little girl occupied long enough to waste any of her time!" He shouted, thrashing the little guy around as he did. 

       "Please, sire, have mercy! We didn't expect for her to be as strong as she is! She took out six of my men in one swing!" Randol pleaded trying to pry the hands off his collar. Gale sneered and dropped him roughly. "I will show you mercy this once, Randol, but fail me again and you will owe me big. Got that?" The little guy about near pissed his pants from fear. He nodded his head. "Now leave me." He and his men scattered. 

       "It's getting late isn't it?" Gale pointed out looking up at the setting sun. It seems like the only part of the labyrinth with actual sun light was the  castle. The sky was a mix of pinks, purples, and dark shades of blue all swirling around and meshing on a big never ending canvas. It was quite beautiful. "Indeed." Jareth pipped. If he knew Gale as well as he thought he did then he would be going to take a quick nap before Sarah gets here. 'If he does this then I can try to get in contact with someone.'

        "I think I'll take a small nap. She won't be here anytime soon." Gale had begun to walk into the castle waiting to see if Jareth would reply. When he got no reply he rolled his eyes and made his way to "his" throne. Taking a seat, he threw his head back and let out a loud sigh expressing how tired he was. 'Hmmm. He still hasn't realized the changes yet? How strange.' Jareth thought. By now anyone would've noticed the changes. 'Maybe he really is dumb.' Jareth snickered and felt this body go limp. 'He's out.' He cheered in his head. Now was the time! He was going to attempt to contact Hoggle the only way he new how. Telepathically. He would've done this already, but it only works on creatures that remembered what happened for some reason. He only knew this because he tried it on Didymus once, before this situation started. 

       It took him a few minutes but he finally felt enough power. Focusing, he pictured Hoggles face. The more he focused the more he could see. When he had a clear view of him he took a deep breath, steadying his power. 

"Hoggle? Can you hear me?"


	9. The Conversation

       Hoggle had just gotten Sarah to a safer place to rest when he heard the voice. Now for a second there he thought it was just his imagination, that is until he heard it again. 'Hoggle!' The voice called out. Moving away from the now napping Sarah, he answered the voice. "Your Majesty?" He asked cautiously. He heard a slight sigh. Glancing around he notices that there was absolutely no one else there. 'How's he doing this?'

'Hello, Headwart.' Jareth said with a smug undertone. 

"Ohh its Hoggle!" The dwarf said stomping his foot in frustration. 

       'That's what I said. How is she?' Hoggle glanced back at Sarah slouching against the wall asleep. Now that she was in the light he could see just how bad she was. Cut and gashes covered her body. Her clothes were ripped and covered in blood and dirt. She looked miserable, to say the least. And it was all HIS fault. Letting out an aggravated grunt he responded to the Goblin King. "Whys would you care? Yous the one who let this happen!"

       'Hogwart, I can assure you that it wasn't me who let anything happen. In fact, if I was still in charge of this I would've stopped it before it even started.' Now he was confused. What does he mean "if he was still in charge"? As far as he knew he wasn't dethroned and had no rivals. 

"You're making no sense! Of course you're in charge!" This got him another sigh. This time however, it wasn't like the first happy one. No, it was a sad, defeated one. 

'I need to tell you something very important, Hoggle. Please listen I don't have very much time.' Jareth said. 

"Whys should I believe you? You've done nothin but make my life a living hell!"

'Have I ever called you by your real name when I wasn't being serious?'

       This got him thinking. There had never been a time where he used his real name in a serious manner. He's been working for him for years and Jareth had only said his name a few times. He new that he needed to listen to him. 

       It only took Jareth a few moments to explain his situation to Hoggle, stopping here and there to answer questions. He had explained how he had given a child to a good home and how that child had grown to resent him. He told how the now young man came back to him seeking an apprenticeship, how he taught him everything he knew, even offering to have him be his heir. Then he got to the betrayal and his inevitable defeat. Just talking about it infuriated him to the point that if he could've punched a wall he would. Hoggle seemed to be understanding what he was being told, but whether or not he believed him was something that he didn't know. 

       'There's something else you need to know. Gale is no longer going back to his own body, and by doing so, is slowly killing himself. He is relying solely on my power to survive.' Hoggle nodded as if Jareth could see him. 'My power, as well as being separated from his body, is tearing his apart from the inside. He is becoming weaker and weaker by the minute.'

"Well why don't yous do somethin about it?" Hoggle questioned with a bit of an attitude. 

'He has a little more power than me at the moment.' Jareth admitted. 

       Hoggle remained quiet glancing around the little cavern he had found. Something wasn't sitting right with him. Taking another glance at Sarah he sighed. He knew he needed to protect her and if what he was being told was going to help then he needed to listen. But he couldn't help but wonder why. 

"Whys are you telling me this, Jareth?" He asked in a hushed tone. 

'I need you to guide Sarah to the castle, but you need to take as much time as possible. Gale has fought off the effects for so long that tonight will be the night he falls. And when he does, I'll need Sarah there to help me get rid of him.'

"You needs her to kill him!?" Shock had taken over his whole being. 'She could never kill on purpose!'

'No, dimwit! I need her to make him weaker than he already is! I have found that even arguing can make him weak. All I need her to do is argue with him for a couple of minutes, just to get his guard down, and then I can push him out and regain control.' He explained. 'I also need you to tell her what is going on. She needs to understand that the real me would never do anything to hurt her. I couldn't bear to see anything happen to her, especially at my hands. I... I can't lose her... Without her, I would be nothing.'

       Hoggle, who had been pacing, stopped mid step letting his words sink in. Running a hand over his head he let out a quiet sigh. "Yous in love with her, ain't ya?" He asked quietly. He knew this had to be the case. Why else would he do everything he can to keep her safe. He heard Jareth sigh again before he spoke. "Just tell he what I told you to. Nothing more, nothing less. I've got to go now, he's waking up. I'm counting on you, Hoggle!" Then it was silent. Hoggle knew he was right, however, even though it wasn't said he knew. He felt a small smile creep onto his lips before quickly returning to his tough guy demeanor. 

       He spun around on his heel and made his way back over to Sarah. 'Still asleep...' The castle wasn't too far from where they were, a little over an hours walk actually, but he had to stall. Sarah stirred slightly and opened her eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot from her sleepless nights. She looked so tired and he felt so bad for her. Looking over at him she gave him a small smile and sat up. Hoggle knew he had to tell her soon than later and he also knew that he needed to get her moving. If this Gale guy were to find them lounging around he would more than likely get rid of them in a heart beat. 'I'll tell her in a few hours.' He thought, standing up. "We've gots to get moving, let's go." Sarah nodded before standing up and heading for the entrance. Following behind her he let out a silent grunt. 

'Now how am I supposed to do this?'


	10. The Gift

       Hoggle led me down another corridor into another room like area. It was a fairly large room filled with plants of all shapes and sizes. There was grass on the ground and vines that scaled the walls. A small path which led to a lone bench was surrounded by flowers of varying colors and heights. The bench was underneath a big tree. Even though it was dark through out the labyrinth, this garden area looked rather beautiful in the dark. 

       'Hoggle did say he worked in the gardens. Maybe he looks after this one as well.' Looking to my side I could see that he had started making his way over to the bench. He had told me that we were close to the castle at this point, not even twenty minutes away, and sitting seemed like a good thing to do. Moving my sore legs I slowly walked over to the bench and sat down heavily with a sigh. Hoggle sat down next to me and looked down, resting his elbow on one of his knees.

       He looked tense. "Hoggle?" I asked carefully. I saw his head turn slightly in my direction before turning back to it's original position. "I'm so glad that you showed up when you did, Hoggle. I wasn't myself back there." He looked up at me again with a confused look. 

"What happened, Sarah? Why are you here?" He asked quietly. 

       "I... I don't know. Jareth had shown up in my home and brought me here. I don't know what his intentions are but I know they're not good." I replied. Hoggle looked down again, fidgeting with his fingers the still held onto the torch. 'He's hiding something.' Was the only thing that I could think of right now, but he might not want to tell me. Suddenly, a different question came to mind. "You mentioned something about a gift the last time you were above ground. Would you mind explaining what it is?"

      "Oh yes, I did didn't I?" He said still looking down at his hands. Rolling his head to one side and then the next he cracked his neck then turned to face me with a serious expression. "The gift," he started, "is being able to see things that normal people can't." I blinked and gave him my own confused look. 'What does he mean? Everyone who comes through here sees fantastical things.' Before I could open my mouth to ask him he continued explaining. "What I means is that hardly anyones can see  the creatures of the labyrinth anymore, well, at least not the major ones."

"What do you mean by major ones?"

       "Likes myself, those four idiots of guards, the knockers, and many others including Jareth himself." He finished explaining moving my his hands each time he mentioned someone. "Only the major creatures of the labyrinth."

"That must be what the caterpillar was telling me about. No one noticed him." I said quietly to myself. Hoggle nodded and turned his attention back to his hands. As I watched him become quiet again I started to get frustrated. Whatever this is that he wants to tell me is getting annoying. He needs to tell me before I snap! 

       Calming myself down I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. I felt him jump slightly at the sudden touch, but he still didn't look up. I need to ask him now. "Hoggle, I can tell that there's something else you wanting tell me. What is it?" I asked him not really wanting to press the matter. Taking in a long breath he turned to me for the hundredth time this hour and closed his eyes. "I don't really knows how to explain this in a matters that you would understand. Hell, I don't even understand it!" Pinching the bridge of his nose as he began. 'What could this be?'

"Just tell me. I'll inderstand." I coaxed him giving his shoulder a slight squeeze. 

       "Yes Hoggle, do explain." A voice said behind us. 

       Both Hoggle and I turned around to see a figure leaning up against a wall behind the bench we were currently occupying. Grabbing the torch from Hoggle's hand I shoved it as far as I could in front of me. Jareth's image soon appeared before me. He blended in so well with the darkness. Everything he wore was black except for his white open shirt. I would've swooned if he wasn't the reason I was is so much pain at the moment. "Y-your majesty!" Hoggle stuttered out nervously. 

       Jareth grinned and walked over to where we were. He leaned his side against the tree and smirked down at us sort of like how you'd imagine a cat would once it's cornered it's prey. "Well Hoggle. Aren't you going to tell us a story?" He said leaning closer, his head just a matter of inches between the both of ours. Hoggle stuttered and before he could get a word out he was lifted into the air. 

        Jareth had managed to grab him by the collar in no time at all. He expression quickly turned sour. "I don't know what you are playing at right now but it needs to end! I hired you to keep everyone away from the castle not bring them there with what, eight hours to spare!? I could kill you for that! And you!" He said dropping the now coughing Hoggle back onto the bench and turning to look at me. "What you have done here tonight is unforgivable! You have been here for five hours and you've managed to kill some of my men and wound some of my men! If it wasn't for the rules I would have you killed right here right now in front of your little friend." He snarled at me. The whole time he was talking I couldn't help but notice something in his eyes. His words were harsh but his eyes... his eyes were not. They looked sad, worried, maybe even sorrowful. 'What is going on here?' Something isn't right and I need to find out. 

       When he was done with his little rant he turned his back on us. He was slightly shaking and clenching his fists rapidly, almost as if he was fight with someone else. But that can't be. No one else is here. Suddenly he stopped. A dark chuckle came from the man standing before us. "I know of the perfect payback. It won't kill you, but it will teach you a lesson." He stated. Fear washed over me as I watched him walk away from us. "Take care of my pet, now!" Just as quickly as he appeared, he vanished leaving not even the smallest trace of his presence in his wake. 

       The feeling of being watched hit me. It wasn't like last time however, this was dark, predatory like. Hoggle and I slowly backed away from the bench. Something was there. Something evil was there. A low growl emitted from the dark as a giant figure started to form from mid air. I quickly grabbed Hoggle's shoulder and started sprinting out of the room. The creature roared, begging to chase after us. 

The hunt is on.


	11. The Truth

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!'

       We ran as fast as we could away from that room not daring to look back. That thing was close behind and looking back might slow us down from fear. Hoggle was having a hard time keeping up with me and was stumbling left and right. I knew that I couldn't risk him tripping so I grabbed him and lifted him on to my shoulders. He's surprisingly light,  actually. Maybe just as heavy as a small child if not lighter. 

      A loud howl was heard from behind me signaling that this dog thing, based on the noise it made, was even closer now. I attempted to pick up my speed but failed. 'I-I can't outrun this thing!' Frantically glancing around in the dim light I saw a small opening up a little ways. It looked to be a few feet wide, definitely smaller than what's chasing us. 'This will be a tight fit but it will have to do!'

       "Make yourself as small as you can!" I shouted up to Hoggle. He let a a surprised yelp when I made a sharp turn into the gap. His head nearly hit the side do to the force of my movements. Thankfully we were just the right size for the tiny area. 'Perfect fit!' I cheered in my mind. Looking further down the gap I noticed that it led into another opening, however, I didn't want to say anything just in case this creature was capable of understanding me. Turning back to the animal, I could see it digging at the small opening trying to pry it open further. 

       Thinking I was at a safe distance from the opening, I let my guard down a little and in doing so subconsciously moved my leg closer to the dog thing. I didn't realize what I had done until I felt one of it dagger like claws rip into my leg. Almost immediately I felt blood start to ooze down my leg. Surprising to me, I couldn't feel any pain, just the warm sensation of my blood slowly flowing out of my body and onto the ground. 

       The dog removed it's claw and licked it, getting its first, and hopefully only taste of my blood. Letting out a low growl it quickly started trying to get into the gap again. I moved back a little more to a vapid getting in the path of its claws again. The creature worked at the opening before suddenly stopping and looking up into the air, sort of like a dog would if it had been called by its master, and ran off. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth once I was sure the creature was gone. 'I need to get to the end of this tunnel.'

"S-Sarah?" Hoggle asked quietly from above me. "Are yous okay?"

"I'm not sure. Where does this tunnel lead?" I asked him while tilting my head towards the other opening. 

"I thinks to another small opening. One that Jareth doesn't knows about." He replied sounding a little uncertain. 

       I nodded and slowly started to inch my way down. It started to get a little tight the further we went, but it wasn't too bad. There was still plenty of breathing room. It was when we were right at the exit that I started to feel the pain in my leg. I knew I needed to sit down somewhere and prayed that there was something out there. Leaving the small tunnel I lifted Hoggle off of my shoulders and placed him on the ground. With the dim light in the room, I was able to make out a small stump in the corner of the new room. Taking a step in its direction my leg burned in protest with pain shooting up it. I hissed at the pain and heard a small gasp from behind me. Sending a quick glance over my shoulder, I saw Hoggle staring at me with wide eyes and a hand over his mouth. 'That doesn't make me worry at all...' 

       Plopping down heavily on the stump I let out a sigh of relief. "Hoggle, could you bring some light over here?" I asked him calmly before rolling up my pant leg to inspect the injury. Shuffling feet approached me and a small light was held down to the cut. "Well! This is good news! It's not as bad as I thought I was!" I said lightly running my hand over it. It wasn't very deep at all, not even stitch worthy, and it didn't even hurt to touch! A smile spread across my lips followed by a small laugh. Hoggle looked up at my face and flashed a quick smile as well before returning to his distracted stare. 

"I need to tell you something else Sarah. Now that he can't bother me anymores." He said looking slightly off to the side. I nodded, my smile falling from my face his tone. 

       "Wait! Before you do, let me do something with this cut." I said digging in my pockets for something, anything, to wrap over my wound. Coming up empty handed, I started to pull at my sleeve hoping to rip off a piece long enough to do the trick. Hoggle the reached into his own pocket producing a rather large piece of cloth. He carefully wrapped it around my leg while he sat down on the ground. I smiled down at him and mumbled a quiet thank you before motioning for him to continue what he was saying. 

       He took in a large breath while, once again, messing with his hands. "There's something you need to know Sarah... About Jareth..." Just hearing his name made me cringe and cower back in my seat yet at the same time... my heart skipped a beat. 'Stop it Sarah! He's a monster! But... NO!' Hoggle, who could tell I was struggling with something, started talking again not wanting to lose anymore time in case he showed up. "H-He's not who you thinks he is. That's someone that no ones knows." He stated staring up into my eyes. 

"What? I don't understand." I said in confusion. 'What does he mean it's someone else?'

"I don't understands either but that's what I was tolds. He contacted me and explained what was going on. How it's not him and who it really is."

I sat there quietly for a minute trying to understand what he was telling me. "Please explain a little more, I'm not quite getting it."

       "He's possessed by someones. Someones who tricked him." He then started to tell me what happened. I was shocked to learn about this. He seemed so powerful! How could this happen to him? It made no sense! "He saids that he needs you to help him get rid of this Gale guy." Get rid of him? As in kill? I can't do that... No, I refuse to do that! My eyes widened in horror as the thought of killing this man went through my head. Hoggle shook his head and continued talking. "He doesn't want yous to kill him. Just distracts him. He can take it from there."

"Hoggle, how can we trust him? Look what's happened to this labyrinth!" I shouted still confused. 

"Sarah... He said MY name correctlys. He nevers does that unless he's serious about something. I'm not going to lie, I don't fully believes him but he saids my name." He finished looking down at his hands. 

      I let out a sigh and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. 'What do I do... What if he's actually lying to us? Or plotting to harm us. But... he did call him by his actual name. I've never heard him do that...' All of this was giving me a headache. I glanced up at Hoggle from behind the hair that had fallen in front of my eyes. He pleading eyes stared back at me. Letting out another sigh, I came to my decision. "Alright Hoggle. I'll help him."

       'What is with me today!? Why do I keep agreeing to things!? I walked straight into the labyrinth without even thinking of what could happen and now I'm agreeing to do something that might just be a big trap!' "Hoggle? Is it possible for me to take a small nap? I really need to clear my head." I asked him, moving one of my hands to my head. He nodded his head stating that we had a lot of time left. I carefully slid off the the stump and leaded my back against it. 

'Maybe a nap will clear my mind...'


	12. The Dream

It felt like I was only asleep for a few minutes before I started waking up. A bright light was shining on my face, warming my cheeks and slightly burning my closed eyes. I definitely didn't fall asleep in a well lit area... Where did this light come from? Slowly I opened my eyes and was greeted with the sight of sun rays streaming through tree tops. 'What? Where am I?' I thought while carefully getting to my feet. 'This isn't right...'

A small break in the trees was a little ways in front of me. It was way too bright for me to see what was beyond there, but something was telling me to walk forward. I wasn't really surprised when my feet started to move me closer and closer to the opening. The light got brighter as I got near. For some reason I really needed to know what we out there. Coming up to the last few trees I lifted my arm to block out the blinding light. A few moments later, I removed my arm and was greeted with a beautiful sight. 

The opening led to a large open meadow covered in flowers and well managed shrubs. A golden hue from the sun was cast over the entire area making everything breathtakingly beautiful. There was a rather large tree off to my side with cobblestone paving surrounding it. A figure was also standing there with their back turned to me. 'Maybe they can tell me where I am.' I thought as I walked over. 

"Excuse me. Do you know where I am?" I asked, placing a hand on the figures shoulder. 

When the person slowly turned around to face me, I felt my eyes widen. Jareth was standing before me with a small smile gracing his lips. "Well now who do we have here? If it's isn't my dear Sarah." He said, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips. My face flushed at his actions but I didn't dare remove my hand. His long hair partially covered his eyes as he placed a small kiss on my hand. His eyes staring into mine the whole time. Releasing my hand, he straightened his back with his smile never leaving his face. "And as for your question my dear, I'm terribly sorry but I do not recognize this area." He said glancing around his surroundings. "But it is quite beautiful. Wouldn't you agree?" I nodded my head agreeing to his question. This area was beautiful. Nothing I've seen before compared to this place. It was almost as it it had been ripped straight out of a fairytale. 

A slight tug on my hand pulled me out of my thoughts. Jareth had taken my hand once more pulling me into him slightly. "Would you care to dance?" He asked flashing me another dazzling smile. "But, there's not music." I stated. A small chuckle passed through his lips. "Of course there is, my love! You just have to listen." His free hand gently moved a few strands of hair behind my ear and then went to the small of my back. My other hand instinctively went to touch just below his shoulder as we began to sway. Both of our eyes locked onto each others as we listened to natures melody. 

Something in the back of my mind warned me that this wasn't right, that it wasn't him. But it was wrong. This was him, the real him. He really wasn't that cruel monster as he appeared to be. 'Maybe Hoggle was telling the truth!' I thought as I continued to stare into his eyes. The sad gleam that I had seen earlier wasn't there anymore. Instead a tender, loving gleam took its place. 'This... this actually does feel right after all. I feel like I belong here, with him.' 

Jareth continued to smile down at me as we made our way around the tree. What he did next surprised and scared me. His head slowly inches toward mine and... mine did the same to him. My head was swimming, I wasn't ready for this but my body was acting on its own. We were a mere centimeters away when Jareth let out a sharp agonized gasp. His grip on my hand tightened as he looked down between us. I moved away a little so he could get a better look at what happened. All the color drained from my face at what I saw. Sticking out of his stomach was a fairly large sword. 

He looked back up at me with complete horror filling his eyes before he slowly fell to the ground. I instantly knelt down beside him and placed my now free hand over my mouth. He laid on his stomach, which caused the sword to push back out a little, with his head facing me. His eyes were now half lidded and hazed over. A trail of blood was coming out of his mouth and a pool was forming underneath him. Tears started to roll down my face as I watched him dying right in front of me. There was nothing I could do to help him. 

I suddenly felt something cold touch my cheek. He was caressing my cheek and a very weak smile was on his face. His face, however, contorted as the sound of tearing flesh and scraping filled our ears. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as him whole body went limp. Jerking my head to look at the sword, I saw a man standing over it slowly twisting it. This man had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a strong jawline covered in light stubble. He was also quite built and looked rather young. I knew exactly who this was even without having seen him. This is Gale. 

Gale shot me a menacing look before removing the sword from Jareht's motionless body and stepping over him. "Why? Why did you do this?" I questioned him frantically as the tears freely poured from my eyes. A sick twisted grin appeared on his face. "You want to know why?" He scoffed and put the blood covered weapon to my throat. "The fool is no longer capable of ruling this land. It's my turn now. And now that he's out of the way, I can do what ever I want!" His maniacal laughter was something that will haunt me for ever. 

"You-you're insane! A monster!" I shrieked. 

"No! HE was a monster! He took me away from my parents and gave me to his own kind! He's turned so many innocent children in to this horrible goblins and then mistreated them! He made everyone seem wanted and then never talked to them again! Don't you understand!? He's a horrible person!" He ranted

'He's acting like a spoiled child who was just told no for the first time!' This is a grown man ranting about something that happened when he was just a baby. Whoever let him believe this is just horrible. Whoever raised him to be so nasty toward the person who gave him a good life doesn't deserve to call this boy family. I noticed that Gale hadn't taken his eyes off of me yet. His grin was back again. "You know too much now, my dear. I think it's time you remained silent. Forever!" He said lifting the sword above his head and bringing it back down hard, but before it could hit I woke up. 

I was still in the dark little cave type room with my back up against the stump. Hoggle had fallen asleep as well from what I could see. 'It was just a nightmare.' I reassured myself. 'Nothing actually happened. But...' Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I came to a new conclusion. 'I now know more about this situation! That dream, it all had to have been set up somehow!' I felt my heart drop. If it was actually set up, then what almost happened between Jareth and I was set up too... I sighed and turned my head over to Hoggle decided that I needed to tell him what happened. 

'Well, this won't be the craziest thing he's heard today.'


	13. She's Coming

      I awoke with a start, clasping my hand over my rapidly beating heart to try and calm myself. That dream... It felt all too real. I could actually feel the sun and the slight breeze coming through the tree I stood under. I felt so calm, almost at peace. I could feel her.  I didn't even have to turn around to see that it was her. I could feel her presence the moment she walked onto the meadow. Her voice was music to my ears and her hand carefully folded in my own felt like it would break at any moment. It felt so natural... so right. 

       And then he appeared. Unlike with Sarah, I couldn't feel his presence. The only thing that let me know he was there was the sword that was plunged through my stomach and the sharp pain that followed. The pain, however, was nothing compared to the pain I felt when I looked into Sarah's eyes. All the emotions ranging from love to fear flashed in her eyes. It broke my heart and made me happy that she cared so much for me, even if it was just dream Sarah. I did what I could to comfort her before everything went dark. Not even a moment later I woke up still trapped in my own body. 

       "Have a nice sleep, all mighty Goblin King?" Gale asked with a chuckle tearing me out of my thoughts. His chuckle made me sick. "What's it to you?" I replied with a sneer. He chuckled again and sat up in the throne. The crop that was held loosely in his hand was lightly tapping on the side of the throne. "I was just wondering why you were so happy."

"You know exactly why I was happy. Don't pretend that you don't."

"Oh no Jareth, I'm not pretending to do, or be, anything. You are." His voice to a venomous turn.

"What are you getting at?" 

"You've got that poor, innocent girl wrapped around your finger. How? You've told her nothing but lies, made her believe you are someone who you are not. But I know who you are. Your nothing but a monster! A monster who steals away little children from their happy homes and then turns them into goblins." He finished matter of factly. 'He's acting like a spoiled brat.' I thought. 

"Gale, that's not how it is and you know it. I only take children who are wi-"

"Wished away. Don't lie to me! I know all about you and what's happened to this place!"

       "I'm not lying, son. When children are wished away, I bring them back here and give the guardian or parent enough time to win them back." I explained trying to remain calm. I could feel the anger raging through him and his control starting to slip. 'I need to stop. Sarah needs to continue this conversation. If he slips now, I won't be able to overpower him.' His control came back and his anger started to subside. 'He should be noticing the effects by now.' But he wasn't. He stood and slowly walked over to the window and looked out over the labyrinth. My labyrinth. The poor thing. It knew that something was going on but couldn't do anything to stop it in its weakened state. 'Just keep Sarah safe. Everything will be fine soon.' I wished to the labyrinth. It understood and gave me a warm jolt in return. 

       "Sire! Sire!" Someone yelled from the doorway. Gale turned to look at the intruder which let me see that Randol had entered the room huffing and puffing. His little hands rested on his knees while he tried to catch his breath. 'This can not be good...' Gale was starting to get impatient with the little goblin. He stalked over to him and lifted him up by his collar. "Speak, damn you! What is so important that you had to come bursting in here!" Gale shouted shaking Randol from side to side roughly. "T-the girl! She's getting cl-closer to the castle!" He shrieked as he was dropped on to the ground. "The girl? Well don't let her get any closer! You must stall her! She can't get here just yet." Gale finished sending the goblin away but not without telling him to no kill her, which was met with a grumble from the little creature as he left the room. 

"Why can't she get here now, Gale? What do you have planned?" I questioned cautiously. 

       "You'll see when the time comes." He said with a sinister touch to his voice. Letting out a shaky sight he turned back to his seat and sat down with his own huff. "Do not disturb me, Jareth. I need some more sleep." He warned before passing out. "Wouldn't dream of it." I mumbled under my breath. 'I have to warn Hoggle. They need to get here as soon as possible!' I don't understand why I was so worried. Gale isn't as strong as he thinks he is anymore and Sarah can take care of herself. That is, as long as Gale's damned dog didn't harm her. It's scratches alone can cause serious damage to limbs, possibly even make then unusable. 'I need to make sure she's alright. She needs to go a different way.' And for the second time that day, I focused on channeling Hoggle. He was moving which was giving me trouble but I soon singled in on him. He is my only chance at saving not only Sarah, but myself. 

'Please answer me...'


	14. They're Back

        Hoggle sat there nodding his head as I told him about the dream I just had adding his own little points here and there to tie together everything he was told to what had seen. Spacing out, I started to think about everything that has happened. It all made sense now but a new nagging thought came to mind. Since Gale had been able to appear in my dream then he must know where we are. A cold shiver went down my spine which caused me to visibly shake. Hoggle noticed the shaking and asked me what was wrong. "He knows where we are..." I whispered. 

"Huh? Who does?" He asked setting his hand on my knee 

"That Gale guy. If he was able to find me in my dream then he has to know where we are." 

       His face dropped almost instantly as he stood up and pulled me to my feet. Grabbing my wrist he quickly walked over to a opening in a wall that had previously been solid. It was reassuring to me to know that the labyrinth was doing all it could in it's weakened state to help us. Through the opening was another long, dark corridor that appeared to lead to the gates of the Goblin City. Based on the length of the walkway it appeared to be about a thirty minute walk from one end to the other. Not wanting to waste any more time we left the room and started to make our way toward the gates. 

       We decided to keep quiet in case someone or something were to hear us. It was quiet, too quiet for comfort. The feeling of being watched hit me causing my breath to catch in my throat. It was so dark in this area that no matter where I looked I couldn't find the source of the feeling. "Hoggle... Hoggle do you feel that?" Swallowing hard he nodded his head and turned around. Footsteps could be heard from the room we had left not even two minutes ago. It wasn't just one pair, but multiple. 'No, not again!' Grabbing Hoggle's wrist I broke out into a sprint towards the gates. Behind us a low whistle was heard followed by a chorus of cackles and yells as well as their own pounding feet. 

       Glancing back I confirmed my fright. The goblin army from earlier was being led by a smug looking Randol in our direction. You would think that their size would make them slower, but that wasn't the case. Their little legs swiftly brought them closer and closer to us and in a matter of seconds covered the space that took Hoggle and I a few minutes to walk. They were right behind us at this point grasping onto my pant legs as we ran in an attempt to slow me down. I shook my leg which made most of the clinging goblins tumble on to the ground, knocking over many of their own as they fell.  

       Putting space between us and them finally we attempted to pick up our pace. If we could get to the middle of the area without them catching up we would be in the clear. We were already so close, just a few more feet and everything would be alright. 'We did it! We're going to ma-' I felt a sharp tug around my leg. The whole world passed by in slow motion as I fell, once again, to the ground. All the hope that I had been feeling had gone as sadness and loss started to take its place. Upon hitting the ground everyone became silent. There was no more pounding feet, no more laughing or yelling, just the sound of the impact my body made echoing around the corridor. 

       Tears began to well up in my eyes as the thought of 'I lost' repeated in my head. Soft shuffling came from behind me. I didn't even have to look to know who it was. The noise got louder until small worn leather shoes stopped in front of my face. Slowly, fearfully, turning my head up  I was met with flirting sharp teeth forming a snarl and eyes to match. 'We meet again, oh Great Conqueror of the Labyrinth.'


	15. The City

      Gale stood looking into the black void that he would soon call his own. Long strands of blond hair gently blew across his face as he watched the goblins scurry about here and there trying to get their daily jobs done. Even with the darkness that surrounded the city he could still see everything that happened outside of the castle. He could see each and every goblin weaving around each other, the chickens that scratched at the dirt in pitiful attempt to find even the smallest seed that might have been dropped by a passing goblin, even the smallest leaf that slid across the ground due to the slightest breeze. Nothing got past him.

He watched as his army scattered and ran through the gate towards his upcoming guest. A sickening smile spread across his face as he thought about what he would do when she arrived. What he would do to weaken, even destroy, the Goblin King that he had trapped in side his own body. Nothing was going to get in his way. He made sure of that. A few days before prior he had made sure to send out the annoying little fox guard and his big, lumbering companion on a wild goose chase that would last them weeks even months to complete. The pieces were all falling into place. A low cackle escaped past his lips as he continued to think about everything that he had done. 

"Laughing like that is bound to make 'your' subjects question your sanity." A voice droned in the back of his head.

"Quiet you fool. Those stupid goblins won't even dare to question me if they want to keep their hide."

"Do you hear yourself? How can you stand there saying that I am a cruel king when you, yourself, are threatening to off any subject who would state the obvious! You're the monster not me!"

"I SAID QUIET!" Gales voice echoed about out the throne room. His shoulders all the way down to his fingers that were clenched into a tight fist shook with rage. "You... You are the monster not me! I'll be damned to see the day that I stooped down to your level. You are nothing but a tyrant, a cruel leader, who wants nothing but to see the innocent suffer. You take children away from their happy lives and force the into a world where they don't belong with a family who they don't belong with. If that doesn't say 'monster' then I don't know what does."

"I have told you already. You were placed into a fae household because your guardian failed to show up and claim you. I am not the monster you make me out to be."

"Lies all lies!" Turning away from the window, Gale walked over to the throne to sit. Everything that Jareth was telling him was a lie. He knew that his old family loved him and that he had been taken for no reason. Now it was his turn to take away something that the Goblin King loves. Another smile crept onto his face. 'You will soon feel my pain, Goblin King.


	16. To The Castle

      'Why am I doing this? I could've fought them off again, but...' my thoughts trailed off as I watched a small goblin yank on the chains that were wrapped around my neck and wrists. A chorus of laughter erupted as I stumbled. "Quiet you fools! Do you want to lose your heads?" An angry Randol roared from the front of the group pulling on his own set of chains which were attached to Hoggle. The group became quiet and a slapping sound was heard from a goblin slapping another. 

The gates to the city were soon upon us casting an ominous shadow across the ground. It was odd to see that the only light capable of casting such a shadow came from the moon that hung over the castle. Randol walked up to the gates and knocked on it a few times in a pattern of sorts. The gate, in return, echoed the knock and slowly creaked open. The goblin holding my chains gave another sharp tug as the group started to move forward. The gates were opened just enough for us to squeeze through. The city that lied just beyond looked the same as it did all those years ago. Quiet and empty. Taking a small glance at one of the houses, I could see three pair of small eyes staring out at us. The eyes held a fear to them that made me shutter. They knew something that I didn't. 

Randol lead us to the castles entrance and stopped. His strong demeanor faulted for a short second before he decomposed himself and walked forward. He knocked out the same pattern as before only this time the door swung open on the last knock. Several shoves caught me off guard and sent me to the front of the group. My chains were quickly handed off to Randol as the group moved away. I was shocked to see how the goblins reacted to the castle. The last time I was here they seemed to enjoy being in the castle and being with the king. Now they act as if it's a horrible, terrifying place that will harm them if they got closer. Randol harshly yanked on my chain and spat a few curse words my way. 

The inside of the castle was different than the last time. The walls were dark and cracked, the air was chilling to the bone, and it was maddeningly quiet. One small torch lit up a small section of the hallway that lead to a staircase. The stairs were crumbled and falling apart, some were even missing do to neglect. This really made me understands what was going on. I knew that Jareth would never let his castle crumble. He was proud of his castle and labyrinth and wouldn't let anything harm it. I had passed the strange going ons in the labyrinth as a way of confusing me, but now it all made sense. 

"Y-your Majesty, I brought them just like you asked." The goblins small stuttering voice squeaked out in front of us. The throne room was the only room that appeared to be well taken care of. Not a single thing was to of order. It was even lit with torches along the walls. "Ah thank you Randol. I knew I could count on you." Another voice echoed across the room. Slowly Jareth's form rose out of the chair and turned to face us. A large, sickening grin plastered in his face. "Hello, my precious. It's so nice to see you again." His smile stretched even farther before fading. "You may leave, Randol."

"Oh? Well I though maybe-" "NOW Randol!" The little goblin bowed and sprinted out of the room.

His attention was back on me now. "Well Sarah, do you care to know what your prize is?" He said while forming a crystal and rolling it around his hands. His eyes remained on my waiting for my answer. Hoggle, who was standing next to me started to fidget with his hands which were chained behind his back. "Yes, your majesty." The fact that I just called this imposter by that title made me sick to my stomach. His grin returned as he stretched his arm that held the crystal out to me. "Look, Sarah."

'Do it Sarah.'

"I'm sorry what?" Gale looked at me puzzled for a minute and then repeated himself. 

'Sarah don't say anything, just think it. I'll be able to hear you'

'Jareth?' I thought questioningly. 

'Yes not please do what he says for now. I need you to play along. You are my only hope in getting out of this mess. Do it for not only me, but for your friends.'

'Why do you need me?'

'He has no power over you. There is nothing he can make you do. Make it seem like he does to get his mind off of me so I can try to fight him off from the insi-'

"Look into the crystal Sarah!" Gale shouted angrily at me, his real voice slipping through. He cleared his voice can repeated his command. 'Do it Sarah. All you need to do is make him angry enough for him to slip up and give me a strong lead in this fight. Play his game. All you will see is an image of me, the real me. Trust me.' He was right I needed to play along if I wanted to save this place. Cautiously I glanced into the crystal and saw Jareth smiling back up at me.


	17. Goodbye

       "You see, Sarah? Your prize is me. Me and me alone." The Jareth imposter said looking deep into my eyes. His words were intended to hold a sort of love in them but his eyes held a glimmer of a smirk and an underlying anger deep within. "You? Why would I want you?" I retorted taking a step back. My chains scratched against the ground as I moved. Hoggle remained fidgeting with his hands. 

"Why wouldn't you? If I'm correct you always thought of this place as a wonderful magnificent place full of mystery and wonder. You have friends here and many allies. What does that have to do with anything? Well," He reached forward grabbing the chain wrapped around my neck and pulling me toward him in one swift movement. "if you do choose to refuse me then I'll have no choice but to destroy everything that you love, both in this place and in the real world. You don't want that, do you Sarah?" He whispered pouting his lips and looking down at me with half lidded eyes. 'Don't listen to him. He has not power left to do anything that drastic.' Jareth's voice rang through my head. "You have no power over me." His eyes filled with rage as he flung me to the ground turning his back. His shoulders rose and fell as he tried to remain calm. "Nothing you say can hold any power to me."

"Silence..." 

"You're nothing but a coward. A weakling playing with the fear of your subjects to gain po-" 

"I SAID SILENCE!" His voice echoed around the room. Hoggle had stopped moving his hands and stared at us, eyes wide. The power in his voice was enough to render me speechless. "You know nothing of my power!" A small rasp came from the door behind me. Randol peaked his small head in to see what was going on only to have a crystal thrown at his face. That glass shattered leaving large cuts all along the small creatures face. "What have I told you about intervening, you worthless piece of rubbish!?" The furious king in front of me spat. 'He's weakening! Just one more push and I'll be able to regain power!' Jareth's voice cheered. 'What am I supposed to do? I don't know how else to make him angry!' 

'Yes you do, love. Think back to that dream. You know exactly what to say.' He reassured me. 

My eyes trailed back to the man in front of me as he slammed the door on the goblins foot, filling the room with the revolting sound of bones breaking. His whole body was shaking with rage and he looked like he was having trouble staying in control. Hoggle stood next to me and nudged my arm tearing my attention away. His hands were free! I motioned for him to keep quiet and not to intrude. "This is your last chance Sarah." His voice came out as a whisper. I knew what I had to do. "You're a monster! Who would ever want some one like you? You're a tyrant!" 

That was it! At that moment I could see it. His eyes flickered as his hands flew up to his head. Gasps and muffled curses soon filled the room followed by growlers directed at what ever was causing him the pain. Jareth's body began to sway. Sorrow filled me as I watched him crumble to the ground and herd his gasps turn into screams. This is the right thing to do, repeated over and over in my mind. Soon he became very still. His chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm showing that he was calm. After about five minutes I saw his hand twitch. His eyes slowly opened and he glared in my direction. "I still have some power left in me and it will build up. Oh trust me it will. But until then, have fun finding your way back." He finished chucking a crystal at my feet. A dark hole opened up and began to pull me in. Hoggle grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me back up. "You knew what was going on. Enjoy your time with the real monster Sarah." He chuckled and went still. Loud coughing came from a room connected to the throne room. Jareth's body began to slide into the hole. 

"Hoggle you need to let me go!" I shouted. His eyes grew wide and his grip on my hand tightened. "You know I can't do that!"

"Trust me, please. I'll be fine and so will you. Get out of here now! I'll be back!" A small tear streaked down his face. He nodded and slowly let go of my hand. Grabbing onto Jareth I pulled him close, ensuring that we would wind up in the same place. The world around me began to spin and grow dark. 


	18. The Forest

'Pat'

'Pat'

'Pat'

Rain slowly engulfed the forest bringing with it a cold, yet refreshing, breeze. The sweet smell of the rain soothed my throbbing head. A smile crept across my face as realization hit me. I had gotten my body back and it was all thanks to Sarah. If it wasn't for her I never would've had the chance to over power Gale. I owe her my life

A small sigh told me that I wasn't alone. Opening my eyes I saw Sarah sleeping peacefully a few feet away from me on the ground. The ground? We were currently situated deep in a forest, probably a few kingdoms over. It was dark aside from the small breaks in the trees that let in small streams of moonlight. There were flowers that appeared to have sprung up randomly along with various mushrooms and other edible roots. The only noise that you could hear was the rain hitting the leafs. How we got here confused yet worried me. If Gale was strong enough to transport us here then how strong is he actually? Sarah stirring pulled me from my thoughts. "Your awake." I stated in a monotone. Her head snapped in my direction, eyes wide with a hand covering her mouth.

"I-is it you?" Her eyes took on an u trusting look.

"If it wasn't me, do you think you would have woken up?" My voice became stern and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah it's you alright." She looked around our new surroundings in confusion. "Where exactly are we?"

"I was hoping you knew, precious." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "If I had to guess, I would say that we are a few kingdoms away from my own. Probably a good five or six day trek back."

"Five or six days!? Jareth, I can't be here much longer. I have classes and and-" "May I remind you that time here works differently than in your world. It's probably been weeks in your world." She gasped and stood up. Her legs took long strides as she began to pace around. "How is that possible? I was only here for a few hours last time!"

"I altered time for you then, Sarah."

"Well why couldn't you do it this time!?"

"I haven't had the power." She threw her hands up in defeat walking deeper into the forest. "Where are you going?" I grunted at her in frustration. "I'm taking a walk!" She yelled back, her body disappearing into the darkness. Letting out a sigh, I slowly got to my feet and followed her. 'She has no idea where she's going. Then again neither do I. But that doesn't change the fact that she's walking through an unknown area which may bloody well house creatures that I've never seen before!' We continued on, maybe a good hour or so, before we heard something. 

A low growling sound came from behind us followed by rustling leafs. Sarah had froze in her tracks as we heard the sound getting closer. I didn't know what this thing was and I sure as hell wasn't going to stick around to find out. I nudged Sarah urging her to run. We broke out in a sprint just in time to miss the creature who had jumped out at us with a roar. The creature wasn't like anything I had ever seen before. Long matted patchy fur, long dagger like canine teeth protruding from its mouth, bright glowing yellow eyes, and quills going down its spine all the way to it's tail. The creature carried a pungent odor that seemed to travel a distance. It let out a snarl as it began to chase after us.

I summoned a crystal and threw it at the monster, buying us more time to run. We ran, weaving around trees and jumping over roots, until we came to a odd clearing in the forest. In the clearing stood a small abandoned looking cabin and a small well next to it. The creature behind us let out a blood curdling wail as my crystals effects started to wear off. I grabbed Sarah's wrist and pulled her into the cabin, closing and locking the door behind us before I summoned another crystal and chucked it at the ground, masking our scents. Sighing I rested my head on the door while glancing at Sarah. She stood looking around the cabin letting out a sigh of her own and sinking to the ground. She was obviously tired both mentally and physically. Glancing around the room I saw that there was a small bed and a small chair next to it at the other side. "You should go to bed now, Sarah. We're safe." I said keeping my eyes on the bed. 

She looked at me then to the bed shaking her head. "No Jareth, I'm not taking the only bed! You deserve it more than I do!" Her voice trailed off when she saw that I had raised my hand to silence her. My eyes met hers and I spoke, "I insist." Her eyes took another look at the bed before returning to my stern ones. Getting to her feet I followed her over to the bed and chair taking a seat and nodding my head towards the bed. She took a seat herself and laid down on the old covers. In a matter of moments her eyes had drifted closed and her breathing evened out. I sat studying her for a few minutes trying to figure out why she had been so willing in believing me earlier in that day. It didn't make sense to me. My thoughts trailed off into rage filled thoughts directed towards Gale. 

He may have time to rebuild his reengineer and army but I knew that he will never be strong enough to fight him and Sarah off again. A grin spread across my face as a chuckle flew past. "You're time is just about up. We're coming for you."


	19. Getting Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter that I have pre-written! I excited about the addition of something that might make my story a little more interesting!

       "Randol." Winston, one of my main officers, said placing his hand on my shoulder. I let my eyes trail up his figure. He was a lot like myself with his build and features. He and I were undeniably the most sought after goblins in the entire kingdom and I confess, I am one of the many who are searching for the love of the other. However, I can never let him know. Almost four years ago now, King Jareth out lawed same sex coupling. At the time it didn't bother me since I wasn't aware of my feeling towards my comrade. Now, I feel ashamed and embarrassed for feeling this way. I am supposed to be enforcing the law and yet here I am breaking the one of the very laws I was supposed to uphold. "Randol!" His deep voice called right next to me pulling me from my thoughts. "What is it?"

       "There's a commotion in the throne room. Your majesty doesn't like anyone except you going in there." He stated pushing me towards the direction of the room. I dug the heels of me feet into the ground causing Winston to stop. "What are you talking about? There's only a mortal human and a weak dwarf in there. No harm to the king!"

       "Did you not hear the screams or feel the change in the air? Something's happened and you need to figure out what." His stare sent shivers down my spine. I didn't break eye contact with him as I took a few steps backwards before turning and running down the hall. 

 

       The large oak door groaned and slowly creaked open revealing a trashed throne room. Cracks stretched along the floor and up the wall, nests from the chickens had been scattered all over, and the wall decorations had been ripped from the walls and now laid on the floor in a jumbled heap. The room was completely baron. A small cough caught my attention from the room over. "Sire?" I slowly and carefully tiptoed into the room. A large bed sat in the center of the room with a small nightstand and lamp beside it. The room was dark except for a small sliver of light that cascaded through the curtains. The sleeping form of a person was highlighted and a mop of black hair sat upon a pillow. Sharp fae like features were also highlighted. This man was Gale, the son of a wealthy fae family and the kings soon to be heir. He had gone into a comma like state shortly after I arrived to the kingdom. No one knew what had happened.

 

        Suddenly, he sat up clenching his hand to his chest. A mixture of long and short gasps filled the room as he gained his breath. He slowly pulled his hand away and looked at it. "Gale? Are you okay?" I whispered. His head snapped in my direction clearly not expecting to see me here. "He-he's gone..." He said looking out into the throne room. 

"What?"

"He's gone!" A cover was flung in my face as he sprung to his feet only to fall shortly after. 

"Who's gone? What are you talking about?" I said helping him sit back on the bed. His hands grasped onto my shoulders and he thrashed me around. 

"The king! The king is gone! She took him..."

       'The king is gone?' My blood began to boil at the thought of that retched mortal with our king. Yet at the same time, a wave a guilt pinged at my heart. It was my fault. I had left the king alone with the mortal and dwarf. They must've worked together to take him! Yes that it! They overpowered him. "Gale, did you see where they went?" I growled out. "No, but if I had to guess I would say that they might be in a neighboring kingdom. What are we going to do?" His hands covered his eyes as he began to sob. I knew what must be done. "You'll do nothing. Just stay here, rest, and take care of the kingdom. My army and I will go to all kingdoms near and far to find them. Don't worry, we'll get him back and make the mortal and dwarf pay for what they did."

*A few kingdoms over*

*BANG*

'What in the bloody hell was that?'

*BANG* *GROWL*

       'It found us...' Yellow eyes peered through the window trying to catch a glimpse in the dark. It's tail thumped against the ground in annoyance at the fact that it couldn't see us. Low growls rumbled from deep within its throat, making my ears buzz at the sound. My hands, which were currently resting in my lap, twitched in an attempt to conjure a crystal. I grew frustrated at my lack of powers in my current state. Sarah, who had previously been sleeping in the bed in front of my, began to stir. "What's that sound?" She mumbled turning over to face the window. The creatures eyes caught the moonlight as they darted around the room trying to pinpoint where her voice came from. It's sharp claws scraped against the cabins wall in an attempt to get in. Sarah now lay on the bed staring at the creature behind the wall wide eyed. 

       After a few minutes of silence the creature got up and started to walk around the side of the cabin, its claws dragging and clacking as it went. "I'm going to throw this chair at the back wall. Once I do that, we need to run. Do not go back to the place we first woke up at, run the opposite direction." I whispered as I listened to the creature pacing the wall. Sarah stared at me in disbelief at my plan. "Are you crazy!? We'll never make it out of this area alive! We'll be caught in a heartbeat!" Her eyes flashed with fear when she spoke. "Sarah, I am not asking you to do this, I am telling you to. While we may not be in my kingdom at the moment that does not mean that the laws do not apply anywhere else. The laws in my kingdom are almost the exact same laws as in others. The high king and queen established the laws throughout the land along with two of the highest laws; 'respect thy king' and 'do as thy king says'. So far you have broken them. I would suggest doing as I say unless you want wind up in a dungeon somewhere." I snarled at her. Her eyes hardened as she stared at me before she stood and walk toward the door. I glared back at her while I picked up my chair and readied myself. The chair was light but I knew that in order for it to make the noise that I require it to make I would have to throw it hard. 

       In one swift movement the chair left my hand and crashed into the wall sending wood chips flying from its now broken frame. I quickly turned around to face Sarah and the door. She immediately opened the door and we both ran into the night , trying to distance ourselves from the cabin and the creature that lurked behind it.

       Trees covered in thick green vines flew past us as we sprinted through the forest. Small animals scattered when we drew near causing trees to shake and leaves to rustle. We soon came up to a wide river. I knew this river, the Beastly River as we called it. It was only a few kingdoms away from my own but in order o get any closer we would have to cross the river. The river was known for being calm one moment and deadly the next. Many a creature has perished while trying to cross. Looking over at Sarah I saw her staring at the water with a small frown. "Don't worry, pet. The river is calm now we can cross without worry." I lied. The river was unpredictable but I knew that if I told her she wouldn't go. If she stayed here then the creature would find her for sure. "Come now, give me your hand. We'll cross together." She walked pass me and into the water. I sighed as I followed behind her stepping in to the fridge water. The current wasn't strong but I could feel that it was picking up and that worried me. 

       In the distance a low roar could be heard. The creature must have gotten into the cabin by now only to discover that we were no longer in there. Sarah and I stumbled through the water as the current got stronger and stronger. Our feet slipped out from under us a few times but we managed to get our footing again before we traveled too far down the river. After about ten minutes we stepped out of the water and looked around. A large open grass land greeted us with a slight breeze. A few tall trees dotted the area. I grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her toward one of the tall trees. "We'll sleep up there. It will be safer than down here." I said looking up the tree. Her small voice squeaked out a 'no' in protest. Rolling my eyes, I pulled her onto my back and began my climb. She squealed as I climbed up a few branches, just out of harms way. Once we got to a sturdy branch I set her down. It was a thick branch that could easily allow two people to lay on it, which is just what we did. We were comfortable. We were safe for the night.


	20. Feelings?

Ambrosius trotted along the ground in a hurry, Sir Didymus mounted firmly on his back. The little fox had one of his paws up over his eyes in an attempts to block out the sun. The plume of his hat bounced in rhythm with his mounts steps. "Ludo! Come brother, end this game of hide and seek!" Ludo, his adoptive brother, had wandered off. Well, that wasn't anything new. He seemed to have wandered away every now and then only to be found in random places around the kingdom. Anywhere he normally wouldn't be, he would be there. The weirdest of all places was on top of the roof of the kings castle. The king of this land, a man who goes by the name of Lord to show both his ranking and name, helped in the retrieval of Ludo from the roof. He was baffled at how such a large creature could get up there without anyone noticing, but being the kind soul he is, he overlooked it and offered them a place to stay in the castle. The two valiant knights appreciated the offer but declined saying that they were on a mission that required them to move around the kingdom. The king, baffled yet again, wished them luck and bid them farewell.

A loud 'brother' was heard up the street from where Didymus was. The large figure of Ludo appeared just ahead standing next to a well. His long ears were lifted up at the base as he slightly shifted from foot to foot. As Didymus approached Ludo stretched out his long shaggy arm and pointed at the water. "Sawah!" Didymus looked at his brother in confusion then looked in the well. He was greeted with the sight of his own face staring back at him. "Brother, Sarah is not here. She is back in here own home in the mortal realm!" Ludo looked down into the well with a frown. A soft rumble escaped his throat as while he straightened up. "Sawah... Jareth... together..." His voiced rumbled. "Jareth with the lady Sarah? Preposterous! Our lady and king despise each other! Nothing could make them stomach two seconds around the other... Right?"

*Meanwhile*

Soft golden rays warmed my face. A slight breeze grazed my face and the birds sang their song just over my head. Everything would've been perfect if my back wasn't pressed against the hard trunk of a tree. A whispered "hey" brought me out of my trance. I saw Sarah through my squinted eyes looking down from the branch we were currently using as a bed. "Are uh... Are trees supposed to move, or you know FLOAT!" My eyes shot open as I turned the top half of my body so that I could see the ground. The tree was currently gliding about three feet off the ground at a moderate pace with a few others following suit. We were only about six feet up from the bottom of the trunk, but with the extra height we were about nine feet or so off the ground. For me, that isn't that high of a jump, but for a mortal like Sarah she could easily break her legs if she landed wrong. Even the slightest faulted in her landing could send her bone through her skin, and that's not something that I really want to deal with right now.

"There's no way we can jump this." I said turning to face her. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought as she looked down at the moving ground. "But since I was able to rest for a bit, I can use some of my power to get us down. I can't do much but I'll do what I can." Why did I offer to do that? That's not like me, but there's something about this girl. I would risk everything just to make sure that she's okay. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now don't argue with me or I'll leave you here."

"Empty threat..."

"Don't tempt me, pet." I growled. She rolled her eyes before walking over and placing her hand on my shoulder. Sighing, I closed my eyes and focused on the moving ground underneath us. A low humming sound filled my ears as a small wavering image of a sea of green appeared in my mind. This isn't good. From what I'm seeing we can only move to just behind the tree, but that would put us directly in the path of the other two. This could be deadly but I have to do this now, before we get any further off course.

In a matter of seconds we were standing on flat ground. We didn't have time to think before the other trees floated up on us. "Get down!" I shouted, pushing her down with me. We landed just in time for the trees to float over top of us causing dirt particles that were still attached to their roots to flake off and land on us. I watched as the trees floated over a nearby hill before a sudden shift under me grabbed my attention. Sarah laid there staring at me with wide eyes at our close proximity. Her face flushed as I flashed her a sly smirk slightly bitting my lip. "As much as I would love to continue this, I'm afraid that we have other pressing matters at hand. But," I leaned my head down bringing my lips close to her ear. "I promise that we will continue this at a later date." I finished. A hard shove to my shoulder caused my smirk to widen and my body to roll off of hers. The soft grass cushioned my elbows as I used them to prop myself up. Sarah's beet red face drew a low chuckle from my throat.

"L-lets get going..." she said bringing herself to her feet. "As you wish,love." A soft pang in my chest made me remember old feelings that I had buried away a long time ago. Maybe it's time to for me to bring them out of retirement after all...


	21. What's This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short fuller chapter.

Hoggle ran. He ran for what felt like an eternity before he was positive that he was far enough from the castle to stop. The darkness of the labyrinth brought a slight comfort to him in this time of panic. In the dark he was camouflaged. Goblins, much like the ones who made up the kings army, had an issue seeing in the dark. They relied on their memory and lights to get around the dark environment of the ever changing maze. 

Now walking, he slowly and carefully rounded an all to familiar corner and was greeted with a tall, crack covered wall. Shooting a glance behind his shoulders to ensure that he was not being followed before he tapped out a rhythm on the wall. The wall let out a loud hiss before opening and revealing a dark stairwell. Hoggle let out a sigh as he was greater with the calming musty smell of his hidden oubliette. No one knew about this hidden cove except for him. He had come across it shortly after the king had started to go mad. It provided the perfect hiding spot for him to go t when things started to get to rough for him. The king had never been able to find him while he was in there. 

The wall hissed again as it closed the small opening. Even though it was pitch black he was still able to make his way down the stairs and over to his stash of candles. Picking up one of the shorter candles he places it in a holder and patted his pockets. "Damn... there are those blasted things?" He mumbled when his hands came up empty. His flint and steel had not been in his pockets. Where had he put it? The darkness that surrounded him only added to his frustration. Shuffling his feel so he could feel for his items on the floor he came across a small box. The box rattled as he picked it up. He could feel the thin paper that was used to cover what ever was under it crinkle beneath his fingers. He quickly placed it under his arm and began to frantically look for something, anything, to light the candle. His foot hit something different when he came closer to the candle. "Ah there it is." The flint and steel collided sending out a shower of orange and red sparks which lit the candle. The room filled with light causing the water droplets along the wall to catch the light. 

Hoggle walked over to one of the walls and slid down it. The small wrapped box now sat in his lap. The paper was a plain brown color tied with a peine of shredded string. Under the bow that appeared to be hastily tied was a folded piece of paper. His name was elegantly written on the top of it. Confusion rushed through him as he slowly took the note out and read it. 

"Friend Hoggle,

I hope this letter and parcel finds you safely. Brother Ludo and I are currently stationed at a neighboring kingdom and shall remain until the king summons us back. Don't worry too much, my friend! We shall return hastily at his call! 

Are you wondering how this got into the oubliette? Well my dear brother stumbled upon you entering and exiting severely times and had recently informed me about it. I am greatly sorry for the inconvenience but rest assured, we have not told any one of the whereabouts of your secret hiding place. Ludo feels awful for telling me but I thank him for doing so. I have some important news to tell you.

The king of this kingdom is related to our king. After hearing how he has been treating his subjects he offered to take them in! He is a very kind and trust worthy king who has no ill intentions. In the month that we've been here nothing has happened to sway our minds of his kinds acts. We've witnessed on several occasions him giving up his own sleeping chambers in order to provide a struggling family a warm place to sleep. I highly recommend you rounding up as many subjects as you can and coming. It's the safest place we can even find.

We are located to the east of the kingdom, about a days walk. Bring plenty of food and water with you!

Friend Hoggle, please accept our offer. We wish not to see you or anyone harmed by our king. 

Sincerely,  
Sir Didymus"

Hoggle placed the paper down next to him and quickly opened the box. Small trinkets filled the box along with a drawing of Ludo and Didymus. He smiled at the picture. Getting to his feet he grabbed a small pouch for water and another for food. 'No ones gonna come with me. Maybe Sarah and Jareth are there as well. This is my only chance of getting back to them...' With one blow the candle light died, returning the room back to its original dark look. The wall growned again as it opened up another hole. 

A while minutes later Hoggle was standing in front of his home outside the labyrinth. He wasted no time in grabbing what he needed and starting to make his way towards his friends. Giving one last glance to the dark labyrinth and the tall looming castle just beyond, he growled and started running.


	22. Leave Now

"Jareth, do you even know where we're going?" Sarah moaned when they past the same looking pile of rocks for the third time in the past hour. 

"Of course I do! What are you getting at?" Jareth snapped at her, her complaining beginning to wear him thin. 

"Oh nothing, your royal lostness! It's just that I've seen that exact same rock pile three times in the past two hours!" She mocked. A low rumble echoed in the back of his throat and his fists clenched tight. His shoulders became visibly ridged under his cloak and his pace began to slow. 

"I would urge you to stop your wretched complaining before I use what little power I happen to have left to force you to stop." A wicked smile stretched across his face at the thought of what he could do to the pestering woman behind him. "Unless that is," In one movement his body had completely turned to face her, his stride continuing forward. "Unless you insist on using that pretty mouth of yours in a... more constructive way. I could always think of another way to quiet you." Sarah had begun to walk backwards, cold eyes locked on his mismatched ones. 

A small 'oof' slipped out when her back made contact with a rather large stone slab. "You don't frighten me any more Jareth. I'm not the child I once was, just as you're not the king you once were." The eyes in front of her flickered with anger as another rumble sounded from deep in his chest. The slap of flesh on the rock caused Sarah to slightly jump and her eyes to widen. Her companion had just pinned her between the rock and himself. 

"You wound me, Sarah. However," His nails scrapped against the rock before resting on the side of her face. "I can be just as cruel. Perhaps even more." Voice dropping to a low whisper and the distance between them becoming less and less. Sarah felt the same heat from earlier returning to her cheeks and couldn't help but allow her eyes to travel from his slender nose down to his thin lips. Her eyes fully closed when he was just a few centimeters away from her. The anticipation of his lips on here's was making her dizzy. But it never came. 

"You know, I did say that I would continue what was started earlier but I don't think that you deserve it anymore." His voice rang in her ears. Her eyes flew open and met the amused ones before her before they retreated. 

Jareth had pulled back, a hardy laugh coming from him. He was thoroughly enjoying the look on her face. Sarah stood by the rock while he proceeded to walk away chanting about how he'll always have the upper hand when it comes to her. She placed a hand on her racing heart in an attempt to settle it. Her hand grasped at the fabric of her shirt when the world began to turn red. Rage began to course through her and before she knew it, she had flung herself from the smooth, cold surface of the rock and struck the currently laughing king on the back of his head. 

He immediately froze, a loud thwack echoing across the open plains. "Why the hell are you like this!? I have done nothing to you, actually I've done everything I could possibly do to make sure that nothing happened to either of us! Why do you constantly insist on fucking teasing me and playing with my god damn emotions!?" A mixture of feelings flooded her body when the shaggy haired king in front of her turned around to face her. 

They stood staring at each other, eyes both holding a new blinding rage, until the goblin king reached up shoved her shoulders back. "Do you honestly think that I care about your feelings? Are you that naive to believe that a royal immortal fae like me would ever care let alone share your insignificant mortal feelings? Did you honestly believe that? And as for your other statement, this all happened because of you! If you would have not wished your baby brother away then you never would have come to my labyrinth, if you never came to my labyrinth you wouldn't have captured my attention, if you didn't capture my attention then I wouldn't have fallen in love with you or gave you help through your struggle to my kingdom! You have done nothing but flip my world upside m the first time I saw you! It's all your fault that I have essentially been dethroned by someone who viewed me as a weak, incompetent king. Why am I viewed as weak?" He took a step in front of her giving her another shove. "It's all," shove "because of," shove "YOU!" With one final shove, Sarah was sent tumbling to the ground, a fuming Jareth standing above her, fists balled and teeth bared. "Jareth-" "Silence!" He shouted bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose. "It's time for you to grant my wish." His hand dropped and she noticed that his eyes had become darker from his anger. 

"I wish you would leave me alone, Sarah! You have nothing to offer me just as I have nothing to offer you.I did once... but not anymore. I do not need someone who is constantly going to bother me or hold me back from taking back what is rightfully mine!" He said turning his back on her. "It's time for you to go..."

"Jareth why... please don't do this..." Tears started to prick the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill.

"Go and find someone to send you home, now!"

Sarah now sat on the ground with quiet sobs forming in the back of her throat. 'Why? Why is he doing this?' She thought. "You're still here!? I told you to go, now go!" The sharp point of his boot connected with her side successfully making her move away. 

"You-you're a complete jackass! All I've been trying to do is help you because I care about you!" His eyes widened. "Yeah that's right, I did care for you! I cared for the king you once were and The king you are now. When I arrived here all I had wanted to do was get back home in one piece, but now all I wanted to do was help you and what thanks so I get? I get told to fucking leave! Jareth, it turns out I was wrong about you. You're not the person I made you out to be..." Realization finally hit him. It was now that he realized that he was about to lose what he didn't even know he had, and he wasn't ready for it. Reaching out, he tried to touch her shoulder. But before he could touch her, she swung her arm at him smacking him across his face before running off in the direction they were previously heading. She wanted to get away from him, give him time to cook down before returning. Actually, she just wanted the time alone. 

In the wake of her retreat, the shaggy haired king had brought a hand up to his face and was letting his finger gingerly touch his now stinging cheek. His heart sank as he thought back to what he had just said and done. He had just pushed away the now precious person to him. The only person who could very easily tell his character with out having to know much about him. A long year streaked down his face as he knelt down to the ground. It wasn't long before he was shaking from his sobs and had streams of tears falling on his knees and ground. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He croaked out between sobs before burying his face in his hands, ignoring the sting from his cheek.


	23. Meeting

"Gale, with the king being currently absent we need you to take his place for the time being." One of the noble goblins spoke in the almost completely empty room. Gale sat on the old king's throne listening to the little creature talk. His voice was a hushed monotone drone that bored any unfortunate soul who came to close. This goblin was on the shorter side when compared to the others, with high end clothes and a full beard of white. Along the sides of his head there were small tufts of white and grey hair poking out from behind his ears. He was one of the oldest goblins seeing as he has been with the royal family since just before Jareth was born, and with his age came his wisdom. "The kingdom can not run smoothly without someone of a higher authority watching over every transaction that occurs. We need someone to ensure that the working class manufactures the appropriate amount of exported goods and that the subjects are taking in the appropriate amount of imports. If those come up too many or too few then we will have a problem with our allies and neighboring kingdoms." Dark eyes watched the goblin as he swung his arms around while talking. "And since you've been personally trained by the king it's only natural that you take his place in his absence." The noble goblin clasped his hands in front of him in a short of pleading manner to the man in front of him. 

"Indeed, you are absolutely correct-" Gales deep voice boomed around the room.

"Santos, your majesty." The goblin said with a low bow.

"Yes... Well, Santos, you are absolutely correct. This kingdom does need a king, a new king, a better king. Someone like me."

"Sir?"

"Yes someone like me. A strong, handsome leader." Santos stared at the young man with a look of confusion plastered on his face. "Let it be known that if the king does not return that I shall take his place and run this kingdom as he would want it!" Gale stood up from the throne, pushed past Santos, and stood in front of the window. The slight breeze pushed his hair behind his shoulders. “I will turn this place into something that will last for generations to come! Nothing will be able to shine half as bright as the mark that will be left on these lands after my time her has passed!”

"I'm sorry sir, but what does being handsome have to do with running a kingdom?"

"Oh, yes, well a king can't run a kingdom without a queen by his side. He needs someone to help him make decisions. Women in this area are only interested in looks and brains, hence why Jareth was always being turned down. Now, if I can secure a bride then the kingdom will be in a astounding position when compared with the neighboring kingdoms. We will be viewed as equals and treated like equals. We will gain the recognition that we have lost over the past few years. Together, King and Queen will be able to rule with an iron fist over the lands. We will expand our borders, make new allies and create a new economy that will greatly help the kingdom.” Gale watched as birds flew past the window. His mind was already working on new ways to control this god forsaken kingdom and make its inhabitants pay. While he knew what he had just promised sounded nice, his intentions were nothing of the sort. He was planning on using every mean necessary to get everyone and everything under his control. The well being of the dreadful creatures was not his concern. They could starve, rip each other apart, let blood run along the cracks of the street and he would do nothing to stop it. Bloodshed was something that he enjoyed immensely along with torture.

“While having a queen does help our standing with our neighbors, there are more things that need to be done on a daily basis to ensure power. First off we need to make sure that the subjects are happy with what we are providing them. King Jareth always made sure to check in them periodically, to make sure they had enough materials and food items to last them until his next visit.” Santos casually explained watching as the man standing in front of him visibly tensed. “Secondly, there are meetings that must be held daily with both subjects and other kings. The meetings are to help us retain allies and, once again, make sure everyone is happy with the care they are being given. The happiness of our kingdom and those around it is our number one priority. Then there is the matter of wishes,” 

“What did you say?” Gale growled, turning his head just enough for him to be able to see the noble through his peripheral vision. “Wishes?”

“Oh, surely you know about wishes. Our kingdom handles all the wishes that come from the aboveground, be it good or bad. Whenever a wish comes in the king must make a decision on if to answer it or not. However, the one wish that can’t be ignored are those regarding children. With those kind of wishes the king must act immediately and take the child, offering the guardian of said child the option of running the labyrinth to win them back or allowing them to be turned into a goblin. The only thing that would stop the goblin transformation would be if there was family in need, just like in your case. But-”

“That will be the first thing to go.” The dark haired man grumbled as his hands turned into fists. “No child will ever be wished away again or forced to become something against their will.”

“Yes I was getting to that. King Jareth was working with the High King and Queen about that issue.They were actually considering having a scribe come in to write a physical document to prove that what they had discussed actually happened. In fact they were actually getting close to finalizing the final details. The new law was supposed to go into effect within the next few months, granted everything went according to plan.” The glaring man turned back to the window before launching himself at the old goblin. Santos tried to dodge the hands coming for him but wasn’t fast enough. The hands grabbed him by the shoulders before slamming him against the wall by the window. “What do you mean Jareth was trying to stop wishers?” Gale growled tightening his grip.

“I-I mean just that! He-he’s stated that he’s no longer strong enough to watch brokenhearted guardians risk their lives for their child. He only wants to go to the wishers house and frighten them enough to learn the errors of their mistakes! He never wants to see another mortal cry because of something that he had done.” Santos stuttered staring at gale with wide eyes. 

 

“He would never do that! Don’t you see? He’s trying to manipulate the High King and Queen just so he can get on their good sides! That snake!” Releasing his grip the small goblin dropped to the floor with a thump. The room shook as Gale stomped his way over to the throne, continually cursing the past king. “How can they believe him? He’s such a piece of shit! While I may look up to him,” He lied. “I can not tolerate him lying to beings of such high standings!”

“Um well he is their-”

“They need to know the truth, that he isn’t what he seems! And I, Gale the new king of the labyrinth, am the only one who can do it! Actually I will go over there right now and tell them just they they have been conversing with!” Brushing past the throne he rushed over to the door, failing to see the look Santos gave him before rubbing his temples in annoyance. Letting out a sigh, Santos looked up at the doorway still being able to hear the loud stomps as they travel down the hallway and out of the castle.

“I was going to say he is their son.” With that, Santos stood up, brushed himself off and walked out of the room to continue his rounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got back into writing! I know this story gets confusing at times (trust me, I've read over it several times and still get confused) but my main goal is to get it completely finished before I start editing it. I would like to say thank you to those who have taken the time to read my story! It makes me so happy to see that people are actually reading this! I'm sorry that my grammar isn't the best and that i have a lot of spelling errors (again I know I've seen them all) but I'm so glad that there are people who will look past those things and actually read the story! Thank you guys so much!


End file.
